A. Field of Invention
The invention pertains to an automatic decompression device for valve-controlled internal combustion engines.
B. Description of the Related Art
An automatic decompression device of this type is disclosed in DE 195 43 445 C1. For this purpose, attached in pivoting fashion on the camshaft is a decompression lever with its pivot axis arranged perpendicular to the axis of rotation of the camshaft. The decompression lever contains two lever arms, whereby the overall center of mass of the decompression lever is located on the axis of rotation or directly adjacent to it. The decompression lever is contacted by a spring element in such a way that below a certain rpm, the latter is held in a first switch position that acts in cooperation with the gas shuttle valve. In the first switch position, an automatic decompression is triggered by a corresponding actuation of the gas shuttle valve. Because of the centrifugal forces that are present, if a predetermined camshaft rpm is exceeded the decompression lever is pivoted against the spring force into a second switch position so that an effective connection no longer exists between the decompression lever and the gas shuttle valve, whereby the gas shuttle valve is now actuated solely by the action of the cam on the camshaft.